


Warning !

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot, with a side of cheeky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning !

Warning You Maybe Infected !!

 

Do you read anything tagged Destiel ?

Did you just have a whole body shudder at the mere thought/ mention of Destiel ?

Do you lack sleep due to compulsive reading/ writing/ viewing or making images and/or video’s of Destiel ?

Did you just have another whole body shudder at the mere thought/ mention of Destiel ?

Do you go to bed at night thinking about Destiel ?

Did you just cum a little remembering THAT dream you had last night ?

Do wake thinking about Destiel ?

Do you feel like your brain is drowning in this delicious liquid called Destiel ?

Do you have Destiel pic’s on every electronic device you own ?

Did you just have a series of whole body shudders at the mere thought/ mention of Destiel ?

Do you have membership at every Destiel site on the internet ?

Do you walk around in a silver haze of Destiel induced thoughts during the day ? 

Do you walk around constantly wet because you can’t get Destiel images out of your dirty little mind ?

Did you just have yet another series of whole body shudders at the mere thought/ mention of Destiel ?

 

If you have answered Yes to any or all of the above questions you are infected ! Sorry there is no cure and cold turkey WILL kill you ! You are not alone…you are a Destiel Slut !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There that should give the fan girls something to do for awhile” grinned Dean as he waited for Cas to read what he’d written.

The hunter waited for the inevitable question.

“Dean what is cum?” asked Castiel.

The grin nearly split Dean’s face in half before he said “Hard to explain that one Cas, I really should show you”.

“Very well Dean, show me” replied the angel as he tilted his head. 

Oh what a wicked grin Dean has….

 

The End.


End file.
